OS - Un endroit pour coucher
by Taahoma
Summary: Un contenu explicite pour le plaisir des yeux. UA. Masamune et Sanada cherchent un endroit pour épancher leur besoin d'amour..?


**Un endroit pour coucher.**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma**

**Fandom : **Sengoku Basara

**Couple : **Date x Sana

**Genre : **Romance sans scénario, juste pour du plaisir… Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai écrit cela xD.

**Rating : **M…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, c'est normal, et j'en suis triste. Mais ça, c'est le quotidien des fans XD.

**Note : **Bon, c'est un de mes… premiers lemons ? J'en ai déjà écrit un ou deux, en fanfiction ou en RP, mais franchement je ne suis pas douée pour cela. Je voulais surtout faire un truc pervers entre Masamune et Yukimura parce que je les aime beaucoup et que… merde ! Je suis une fan ! XD

Alors voilà ma folie… bonne lecture ? :3

Si vous voyez des fautes qui m'ont échappées, des soucis avec les personnages trop OOC, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je pourrais ainsi améliorer le rendu de mes personnages pour des choses à venir~ ^^

* * *

**Un endroit pour coucher**

"Masamune, il... ne... faut... pas."

La tête dans son cou, le brun fit mine de ne pas comprendre les paroles de son amant et s'amusa à titiller la peau qui s'offrait à lui alors que ses mains baladeuses malaxaient gentiment ses fesses, par dessus le pantalon.

"Masamune ?" Un simple grognement en guise de réponse. "Eh ! On pourrait nous entendre !"

"Ca, si tu la fermes pas, c'est sûr qu'on nous repèrera," fit enfin l'appelé en se redressant. Son oeil valide sonda les rougeurs sur les joues de Yukimura qui, sous la remarque, se rendait compte que c'était sûrement effectivement lui qui faisait le plus de bruit. "On a qu'à te bâillonner ?" Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres du borgne qui avait trouvé l'idée excellente. Rien que l'image virtuelle de son petit-ami ligoté lui ferait redoubler d'ardeur. Mais apparemment, le beau jeune homme sous lui n'était pas spécialement de cet avis.

"Que diraient les autres s'ils nous voyaient là ?"

"Qu'on fait ce que eux font à leur heures perdues." Le brun réattaqua à coup de baisers l'oreille de sa victime du soir.

"Masamune !"

"Très bien, très bien. Tu as gagné." Le brun releva les mains à la vue de Yukimura et se recula de lui. Il abdiquait, la raison prévalait sur l'envie il fallait croire. Quand il était insistant, le jeune homme préférait ne pas trop forcer les choses car l'autre pouvait faire la démonstration d'une rare violence et le rendre inapte à se reproduire en moins de deux secondes.

Mais maintenant, il allait devoir calmer ce qu'il y avait dans son pantalon d'une autre façon. Hors de question de sortir et retrouver tout le monde comme ça, et un petit coup d'oeil vers son amant montrait qu'il était dans le même état. "Pourquoi tu nous as arrêté, franchement," souffla-t-il légèrement désespéré des principes de Yukimura. C'était une personne droite et simple et d'un naturel enfantin. Seulement, ce qu'il pensait parfois être le plus raisonnable ne l'était pas aux yeux du borgne. Alors il avait intérêt à lui donner une bonne raison et une bonne parade car il ne rejoindrait pas la fête sans lui avoir fait l'amour.

"Parce que c'est... le dortoir ?" essaya Yukimura en remettant un peu mieux sa veste sur ses épaules. Il reboutonna timidement quelques boutons de sa chemise que son amant avait pris plaisir à retirer un par un en suçotant sa peau halée en dessous. Les marques apparaissaient déjà, vives.

"Le dortoir hein ?" répéta Masamune en soupirant. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda fixement Yukimura. "C'est justement le paradis ! Il y a personne puisque tout le monde est dans le gymnase pour la fête, on a des lits... plutôt confortables, et il fait nuit, on a le droit d'être ici... tu préfères quoi ?"

Yukimura baissa la tête, penaud. Masamune avait touché quelque chose de sensible chez Yukimura en posant cette question. Normalement, il se laissait volontiers faire et ce, n'importe où. Voyant qu'il l'avait peut-être vexé, il le prit par le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder droit dans les yeux et effectivement il constata que son amant avait une petite moue blessée et surtout désolée.

"C'est que... on a pas toujours été dans cette chambre," expliquait-il timidement sans oser regarder la prunelle de Masamune. "D'autres y ont été avant nous alors..." Il triturait le col de sa chemise, ne sachant pas trouver exactement ses mots mais ses bafouillages parurent tout de même avoir un sens précis dans l'esprit du brun.

"Ooh, I see! Alors c'est ça qui te dérange, Sweety ?" Yukimura hocha doucement la tête. Alors comme ça, pour fêter leur six mois de couple, le châtain avait d'envie de trouver un nouvel endroit. Masamune commença à rire. "Donc il suffit de trouver un endroit pour nous, non ? J'ai ce qu'il faut alors !"

"Vraiment ?" Un sourire de Yukimura montra qu'il était soulagé.

"Follow me~"

Attrapant une de ses mains et y entrelaçant leurs doigts, Masamune ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'internat et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Yukimura suivait difficilement, essayant de rattacher ses cheveux lâchés, mais d'une seule main, il avait quelques difficultés.

Comme il faisait nuit et qu'ils s'étaient dépêchés, ils n'avaient pas non plus aperçu les deux intrus qui espionnaient à leur porte.

"On a bien fait de ne pas rentrer..."

"Tu savais pour eux deux ?"

"Date ne m'a rien dit. En même temps, il ne me dit rien de ses parties de jambes en l'air et ça m'intéresse aussi très peu." Le plus grand, accroupi, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, la penchant pour regarder les deux silhouettes disparaître au tournant du couloir.

"Je suis surpris."

"Tu peux parler, ils seraient aussi surpris que nous si on leur disait que le grand Mori craquait pour moi."

"Prends pas trop tes rêves pour des réalités Motochika." Le plus petit donna un coup de coude à celui derrière lui mais une main impertinente se plaça sur sa joue pour rapprocher leur visage.

"Je prends que la réalité pour ce qu'elle est..."

"Où... où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ?" hoqueta Yukimura pendant leur course. Il avait failli ne pas voir les sacs abandonnés devant une salle de classe qu'ils longeaient rapidement.

"A un endroit qui sera rien que pour nous !" lui rappela Masamune. Yukimura entendit à sa voix qu'il souriait de plaisir, tant son idée avait dû être exceptionnelle.

Bientôt, ils ralentirent et le borgne s'arrêta devant une porte un peu plus travaillée que les autres de tout le bâtiment. Yukimura mit un temps avant de se rendre compte de là où ils étaient et soudainement, la panique l'envahit. Tirant un peu sur la main de son amant comme il reculait, il sentait son souffle devenir plus court.

"Non, on va pas rester ici c'est... c'est..."

"Oh si qu'on va rester là, sinon je te prends maintenant et dans ce couloir !"

Yukimura piqua un fard, gêné d'entendre de tels propos de la bouche de son amant. Il savait en plus qu'il en était capable alors fallait-il mieux l'écouter malgré ses quelques réticences. Masamune avait déjà fait l'effort d'accéder à sa requête un peu singulière alors il n'avait pas à abuser de cette gentillesse. D'ailleurs, le brun s'était déjà penché sur la serrure et avec il ne savait pas quoi et un peu de talent, il déverrouilla la porte.

"Allez, come on !"

Timidement et prudemment, Yukimura entra dans la pièce. C'était effrayant tellement l'endroit était... différent du reste de l'école. De la moquette au sol, un siège en cuir derrière un bureau de bois brun, deux canapés paraissant tout aussi luxueux que le reste. Un énorme portrait du propriétaire de l'établissement les fixait de ses yeux clairs. Yukimura en eut des frissons mais son amant ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Il admirait lui aussi la pièce car c'était la première fois qu'il osait y pénétrer. L'aura qui s'échappait du lieu était tellement intense que très peu arrivaient à franchir le pas de la porte sans s'évanouir de frayeur.

Alors que Yukimura s'avançait prudemment vers ce qui semblait être le bureau de la secrétaire, Masamune l'attrapa par la taille et le força à le regarder.

"Ca ira maintenant ? Personne ne viendra ici."

Yukimura devait noter que son amant n'avait pas tord. L'endroit était fermé à clef, personne ne pourrait débarquer. Mais on avait pas idée d'être dans le bureau du directeur...

"Je ne sais pas... C'est quand même l-"

"Shh, c'est ça ou le couloir, rappelle-toi."

Yukimura gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement mais son amant ne lui laissait pas le choix que d'accepter. Il se laissa alors embrasser tendrement. Petit à petit, Masamune le poussait jusqu'à cogner contre le bureau parfaitement rangé. Il reprenait ses droits sur la peau du cou qu'il avait commencé à maltraiter quelques minutes avant, ses mains revenant également à l'une de leur position favorite sur le postérieur de Yukimura.

Comme ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, Yukimura ne put que lâcher un sursaut quand il sentit la bosse du pantalon de Date contre lui. Pour mieux se placer, Masamune, imposa à son amant de s'asseoir sur le bureau et il reprit la plainte des boutons de chemise. Lentement mais sûrement, il redévoilait les marques qu'il avait laissées et repassait ses dents dessus pour les accentuer.

"Oooh, Kenshin... Je ne mérite vraiment pas cette reconnaissance, je... je n'ai rien fait pour avoir droit à... à..." Le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouillait, la lumière du couloir qui entrait dans la pièce et les petits chuchotements amoureux d'une femme arrêtèrent soudainement les deux intrus. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes pour bien écouter et entendirent un nouveau gémissement de bonheur alors qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir une main fine se poser sur la joue de la jolie blonde. "...à ça..." finissait-elle sur un ton langoureux en attrapant la main. Elle la dirigea sur sa poitrine plutôt prometteuse et bien découverte à cause de son décolleté.

"Voyons ma plus belle, tu devrais savoir que je t'accorde tout."

"Kenshin..."

Oh mon dieu ! Il était facile de deviner que la secrétaire avait le béguin pour le directeur de l'école. Cela se découvrait facilement dès qu'on rencontrait la dame, mais tout le monde ignorait que la réciproque était vraie et que surtout... ils faisaient "ça" !? Dire que tous les élèves pensaient que leur directeur et leur prof de philosophie, cette espèce de brute épaisse de Shingen Takeda, avaient une aventure à eux... Oh, après tout, c'était possible qu'ils fassent ça à trois, voire même à quatre !

Cachés derrière un casier par manque de temps pour avoir une meilleure cachette, Yukimura et Masamune assistaient à toute la scène mais soudain, la lumière s'éteignit.

"Restons dans le noir..." fit la voix enthousiaste de la jolie secrétaire blonde. On entendait à peine ses talons sur la moquette mais néanmoins, les bruits mouillés de baisers montraient qu'ils étaient assez occupés pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir de l'endroit à toute vitesse.

Ce que les deux jeunes gens firent. Ils coururent aussi rapidement que possible pour s'éloigner de cet endroit malfamé et obscène.

"Oh my fucking god!" s'exclama le borgne en reprenant son souffle. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ici ces deux là ?"

"Laisse-moi deviner..." ironisa Yukimura et s'appuyant contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

"Tch, je pensais pas qu'ils viendraient. L'endroit devait être désert. Shit ! Faut trouver ailleurs maintenant."

Acquiesçant, Yukimura et Date continuèrent leur route dans le couloir de l'établissement afin de trouver un endroit plus propice, plus calme, et pas fréquenté...

Ils se penchèrent pour essayer de voir si la salle de musique était occupée mais apparemment, un couple occupait déjà la pièce. Ils essayèrent même le cagibi du concierge mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ils tombèrent sur une scène mémorable entre leur vieux professeur de Sociologie et... non, ils ne voulaient plus jamais en entendre parler.

Yukimura et Date commençaient à désespérer. Comment ce lycée de dingues pouvait-il être rempli de gens si pervers, vicieux et en rut ? Quoiqu'ils pouvaient bien parler eux-deux, à chercher un endroit simple et nouveau pour épancher leur besoin animal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?" pesta Masamune en refermant la porte des vestiaires du club de tennis où ils avaient encore assisté à une scène tendancieuse. Yukimura à côté de lui soupira profondément. Se callant contre le mur, sa mine attristée interpela son amant qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Je suis responsable. Je n'aurai pas dû vouloir changer... d'endroit..."

Le brun sourit devant la réaction de son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant ainsi. "Yukimura..." Il lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. "Tu sais..., regarde..." Se rapprochant de lui pour se coller, il colla leurs mains contre son entrejambe volontaire. "J'ai pas besoin d'être à un endroit spécial pour avoir envie de toi - même ce mur serait assez bien pour t'y retourner - alors peu importe, ce sera où tu en as envie. Parce que si ça importe pour toi, ça importera pour moi. Tu veux que ça soit rien qu'à nous, non ?"

Rougissant de sentir son petit-ami aussi excité rien qu'à cause de lui, Yukimura sourit. Il était toujours ravi de provoquer de tels effets chez Masamune. Ainsi, il se sentait moins seul à être dans tous ses états à chaque fois qu'il était seul avec lui.

"Mais profite bien que j'arrive à me contrôler, ce sera pas tous les jours comme ça !" ajouta le borgne en volant un baiser.

Yukimura répondit contre ses lèvres. C'était vrai que c'était plutôt rare pour Masamune de réussir à se contenir comme ça. De nombreuses fois, il n'avait pas résisté aussi longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus et de le déshabiller.

"J'ai une idée !"

"Oh, my Sweety has an idea? Which one?"

Yukimura fit comme s'il avait compris ce que demandait son amant - alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moindre mot d'anglais mais bon, il avait pris l'habitude avec Masamune qui était bilingue depuis sa tendre enfance - et répondit un peu au hasard en pointant le plafond. Date suivit son doigt du regard et haussa un sourcil.

"Tu sais... j'suis pas spiderman..."

"Idiot... Je parles du toit."

"Le toit ? Oooh, le toit..." Yukimura sourit en voyant que le borgne avait surement compris là où il voulait en venir.

Bien entendu, cette partie là de l'école, personne n'irait ! Le toit était généralement fermé et interdit aux élèves. Ca n'empêchait pas quelques violations de cette règle pendant les jours de cours mais pour la fête, le concierge avait sûrement mis le double de cadenas pour s'assurer que personne ne monterait. Mais Date était devenu un expert pour ouvrir ce genre de serrures avec le temps passé à déverrouiller toute sorte de choses. D'ailleurs, comment lui était venue cette manie ?

"You're brillant !"

La porte du toit s'ouvrit et donna directement sur une étendue d'eau claire, le tout entouré de grillages. Ce qui avait intéressé Yukimura c'était la piscine. Certes quelques couples avaient pris l'initiative de s'amuser dans les diverses salles de classes mais ici... c'était largement moins évident à cause de la barrière de fer, brillamment passée grâce aux pouvoirs magiques des doigts de fée de Masamune.

"Perfect!" sourit le borgne en découvrant le lieu désert. Son amant avait eu une parfaite et magnifique idée. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas facilement. Au moins ici, ils pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Oh oui, il allait pouvoir faire crier Yukimura de bien des manières. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, bougre de lui !

Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de son cher et tendre et l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête sur le sommet du crâne. "Et maintenant ?" osa-t-il demander pour voir ce que Yukimura pouvait avoir précisément en tête.

"Et maintenant... on pique une tête ?"

Le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel à aller à l'encontre des règles mais cette nuit là, il fallait croire qu'il avait envie de nouveau. Masamune fut surpris à le voir se déshabiller à moitié pour se jeter dans l'eau froide. Il y plongea la tête la première et en ressortit en faisait un petit geyser.

"Masamune, viens ! Elle est bonne en fait !"

"Et tu es surpris ?" Le borgne savait bien pourquoi son amant la trouvait à bonne température. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils bouillonnaient d'envie de se jeter sur l'autre et il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne réalisait pas ce désir qu'il avait et qu'il ne faisait que ramasser les habits éparpillés de Yukimura.

Remontant son pantalon jusqu'au genou et retirant ses chaussures et chaussettes, le brun alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine pour y tremper ne serait-ce que les pieds. En fait, il n'était pas très fan de l'eau de piscine. S'il voulait nager, ce ne serait qu'en pleine mer, dans un lac ou encore l'océan. Il préférait les grands espaces maritimes plutôt qu'une eau chlorée enfermée sur cinquante mètres carrés de surface.

Yukimura flottait allégrement dans l'eau et finit par se rapprocher de son amant, posant ses bras mouillés sur ses cuisses. Date grimaça au contact froid de l'eau.

"Tu n'as pas envie de plonger ?"

Le visage innocent du jeune homme fit sourire le brun qui écarta les jambes pour emprisonner son petit ami en les croisant derrière son dos. Son oeil valide attaquait du regard les petites gouttes d'eau qui s'amusaient à filer le long des cheveux châtains de Yukimura pour suivre ses traits et continuer leur course le long du cou jusque dans l'eau de la piscine. Il se retrouvait comme hypnotisé en regardant ce parcours, se disant qu'il aimerait bien y plonger lui-même.

"Masamune ?" Il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais Yukimura s'était redressé dans l'eau et approché son visage jusqu'au sien, le fixant de ses deux prunelles amoureuses. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Tout va bien," affirma le borgne en se réveillant de sa contemplation.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Ca irait mieux après un petit service, Sweety~"

Son sourire lubrique reprit place sur son visage alors qu'il lui indiquait des yeux quelque chose à satisfaire. Yukimura ne comprit pas tout d'abord, mais en reculant un peu, il saisit le message. "Oooh, ça !" fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

D'un seul doigt, Yukimura s'amusa à toucher légèrement le jean de son amant qui fronça les sourcils, légèrement mécontent de l'idée de le faire patienter plus longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour rendre Yukimura si... un claquement de langue impatient montra sa frustration et le châtain se mit à rire.

"Très bien, très bien. Si tu m'embrasses alors."

C'était nouveau, ce genre de demande ostentatoire. Mais soit, Masamune n'allait pas refuser une demande de baiser. Il réalisa donc le souhait de Yukimura en joignant leurs lèvres et il ne laissa pas l'occasion à son amant de se reculer qu'il approfondit le baiser en y insérant sa langue. Il s'amusa à jouer avec sa comparse avant de tenter de la mordiller mais Yukimura se sépara de lui.

Il sourit et admira le visage de Masamune qui avait fermé les yeux pour l'instant d'échange puis il picora son visage amoureusement. Les mains mouillées, il ne fit pas attention aux vêtements du borgne qu'il imbibait d'eau et déboutonna les dernières attaches de sa chemise. Il redescendit ses lèvres et embrassa la peau de son ventre. Ses mains débouclèrent la ceinture qui tinta contre le sol dallé quand elle fut retirée.

"Yuki..."

Son amant avait enfin décidé de prendre les choses en main il fallait croire et Masamune n'en fut en aucun cas déçu. Les mains douces et trempées de Yukimura l'avaient déshabillé avec habileté et s'occupaient maintenant de lui. Caressant son sexe du bout des doigts, il palpait doucement la chaleur et s'amusait de ses réactions en insistant plus à certains endroits que d'autres.

Puis aux mains se joignirent les lèvres puis la langue et en fin toute la bouche.

C'était rare que Yukimura fasse un tel cadeau mais il n'allait certainement pas refuser cela. Il mit sa tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait l'organe chaud et humide titiller le bout de sa verge avant de s'enrouler tout autour. Une des mains de son amant s'amusait sur son ventre, dessinant de petits ronds, alors que l'autre tenait son sexe pour qu'il puisse ensuite le lécher de haut en bas.

Quel bonheur ! Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon moment. Mais ce plaisir, il voulait qu'il continue le plus longtemps possible.

"Yuki," souffla doucement Date. "Tu ferais mieux de sortir de là-dedans."

"Mmh ?" répondit le garçon sans s'arrêter pourtant.

Le borgne cru qu'il allait devenir fou quand Yukimura y alla plus franchement, avalant son sexe tout entier, l'obligeant à pousser un gémissement de contentement.

La frustration accumulée se déchargeait d'un coup, le rendant fébrile et désireux. Il ne retenait plus le plaisir qui montait, il n'en était plus capable. Yukimura devait le sentir à cause de la chaleur du membre entre ses lèvres qui ne faisait qu'augmenter et le fait qu'il devienne un peu plus gros à chaque soupir et gémissement de joie. Date l'appelait doucement par son prénom ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment excité. C'était plutôt réjouissant comme réaction.

Cela donnait envie au châtain de satisfaire pleinement son amant alors il décida de le pousser à jouir, ignorant son propre désir qui grimpait en entendant son prénom à chaque coup de langue qu'il donnait. Il s'appliqua, accélérant son mouvement de va et vient sur le membre qui commençait à montrer son impatience et son point de rupture. Ses cheveux mouillés par la piscine semblaient gêner Masamune qui, en passant sa main, les écarta de son visage.

La vue de l'homme qu'il aimait en train de lui faire une fellation eut finalement raison de lui et Masamune jouit sans prévenir. Yukimura n'en fut pas tellement surpris et avala.

"Désolé Sweety," s'excusa le brun en passant son pouce sur le coin de la bouche de Yukimura.

"Il faut croire que j'ai été performant."

Masamune rit à cette phrase. "On est pas modeste à ce que je vois."

Tendant la main à Yukimura, il l'obligea à sortir de l'eau et à venir se placer au dessus de lui. Le malheureux avait gardé son pantalon en plongeant, grave erreur. Il devait vraiment se sentir à l'étroit maintenant car rien n'était plus serré qu'un jean mouillé. Masamune se lécha les lèvres en croisant le regard de Yukimura qui montrait clairement qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Délicatement, ses mains s'occupèrent d'aider son petit ami à finir de se déshabiller pour libérer l'étreinte autour de son érection qui commençait à le démanger. Masamune fut le premier à atteindre sa virilité et alors qu'il lui embrassait l'épaule pour y laisser une autre de ses marques, il s'appliqua à son tour à le masturber.

Dès le premier mouvement, Yukimura poussa un gémissement bruyant.

"En manque ?" plaisanta Date en torturant du pouce l'extrémité du gland. Son amant lui jeta un regard équivoque. "A mon tour de te satisfaire, c'est ça ?"

"Je m'en fiche, dépêche-toi." Le souffle court de Yukimura qui souffrait à chaque geste lent et mesuré de Date montrait à ce dernier qu'il lui était difficile de garder encore ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il s'en amusait alors, voyant ses bras trembler et son visage se crisper dès qu'il effectuait un va et viens prononcé. "Masamune, je t'en prie."

Souriant, le borgne décida d'accélérer les choses. Il se redressa d'un coup de coude et fit ainsi rouler Yukimura au sol pour qu'il puisse alors se positionner au dessus de lui ; il n'en sembla pas contrarié car il se laissa volontiers faire, appréciant le contact froid des dalles contre sa peau brûlante. Passant son épaule sous une de ses jambes afin de les écarter, il s'occupa de préparer son amant de sa main libre alors que ses dents s'amusaient avec la peau de mon torse. Yukimura se crispa un peu en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui et il bougea légèrement les hanches pour faciliter l'intrusion.

"Tu as vraiment chopé le coup de main," plaisanta Masamune alors qu'il insérait un second doigt. D'un mouvement de ciseaux rythmé par ses vas et viens, il fit gémir Yukimura qui supporta l'entrée vicelarde d'un troisième. Le rouge aux joues et le souffle un peu plus court, le jeune homme se mordit la main afin d'éviter de crier trop fort. Cela fit sourire Masamune qui retira alors sa main, releva la deuxième jambe et se plaça correctement au dessus de Yukimura en posant ses mains de chaque côté de lui. "Mais je pense que tu préfères un coup d'autre chose, right?"

Yukimura eut envie de frapper Date pour son vocabulaire indécent mais il n'en n'eut ni la force ni le temps quand il le sentit pénétrer en lui, lui arrachant un petit cri et gémissement. Doucement, son amant avait fait glisser son membre dans sa chair. Il attendit un peu dans cette position pour qu'il s'habitue en en profitant pour mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant de petites marques rouges sur sa peau halée. Instinctivement, Yukimura se mit à remuer des hanches, donnant l'autorisation à Date d'y aller plus franchement. Ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire, passant ses mains sous les genoux de Yukimura, Masamune se facilita les choses et accéléra ses coups de butoirs, prenant plaisir d'entendre les cris de Yukimura de plus en plus proche de l'épanouissement.

A force de leurs ébats divers et nombreux, ils avaient expérimentés plusieurs séries de positions et le borgne avait découvert celles qui satisfaisaient le mieux son amant. Lorsqu'il était incapable de parler, de petites larmes dans le coin des yeux à cause du plaisir et le souffle erratique, Date savait qu'il faisait correctement les choses. Quelques fois, trois ou quatre syllabes s'échappaient de ses lèvres, quémandant plus de sensations et le brun se faisait un plaisir d'obtempérer.

"Plus..." tenta d'ailleurs Yukimura dont la vue s'embrouillait. Il avait l'impression de fondre contre le carrelage glacé.

Il se sentait proche de la jouissance mais Masamune faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que le châtain tienne encore un peu, le frustrant par quelques caresses d'une main vicieuse. "Masa... mune !"

Encore quelques coups de reins et les amants jouirent ensemble. Date s'étala de tout son long à côté de son amant, un peu haletant alors que Yukimura laissa ses jambes aller contre le sol. Il savait qu'après ces ébats sur ce carrelage inconfortable, il aurait mal au dos et aurait du mal à marcher.

"Ca te dirait de te rhabiller, Sweety ?" proposa Date en se redressant sur les coudes. "Si quelqu'un décide de débarquer maintenant, j'aimerai pas qu'il profite de cette vue."

Les yeux fermés, Yukimura approuva mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il reprenait doucement son souffle et se remettait de ses émotions. Avec un petit rire, Masamune se redressa, se rhabillant correctement, et récupéra un mouchoir dans sa poche arrière qu'il alla tremper un peu dans l'eau de la piscine.

Yukimura ouvrit les yeux, surpris, en sentant soudainement quelque chose sur son ventre dénudé. Il se redressa légèrement et observa son amant qui le nettoyait de gestes légers. Mais quand il le vit passer doucement entre ses cuisses, il décida de l'arrêter.

"Eh oh...!"

"Je vais pas te laisser comme ça quand même ?" objecta le borgne, surpris.

"Tel que je te connais, tu vas encore en profiter," râla Yukimura. "Je vais plutôt chercher une douche, il doit bien y en avoir une dans les vestiaires."

Le sourire de Date devint encore plus grand. "Je pourrais en profiter là-bas alors ?" et Yukimura rougit de plus belle.

"Pervers..."


End file.
